


Sacrifice

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e11 Orbit, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Jenny Hayward</p><p>Alternative Orbit outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Greater love has no man than this,  
that a man lay down his life  
for his friends.

John 15:13

Vila was crying. When you're hiding in an overloaded shuttle and your best friend is looking for you to kill you, you don't cry. You are angry and afraid. But you don't cry. He was afraid, all right. Afraid of death... and sacrifice.

"Vila, Vila, help me!"

He couldn't do it. He couldn't pull the trigger. Now that he had dragged Vila out of his hiding place and up here to the airlock, he couldn't kill him. "You've got to," he told himself. "It's him or both of us."

Vila stood there with the tracks of tears on his face, wanting, wanting so much to live, but knowing he was doomed. Avon raised the gun again, but Vila took the decision out of his hands. With a jerk faster than Avon could move, Vila slammed his hand down on the door button. The airlock door shut in Avon's face, with Vila on the other side of it. Then the lock cycled through, and he was gone in a glitter of frozen fog, like a mist of tears.

Avon clung to the door, stunned. Then he shook himself - the shuttle still needed piloting, there were no spare moments to waste. No more sacrifices to waste. He stumbled to the control room, where Orac still hummed smugly.

"They'll pay, my friend, they'll pay," he growled as he urged the shuttle upwards. And unheeded tears trickled down his face.


End file.
